Conociendo una nueva compañera
by Cleas-1
Summary: El sol reflejaba en el inmenso mar asomándose por el horizonte, ninguno pudo haber pensado en un gran cambio por parte del destino   Fic reescrito   S/K/OC x OC


Hola mis queridos lectores! nwn después de un tiempo de haber eliminado mi fic he decidido volver a ponerlo (solo un poco cambiado en algunas partes que aborrezco)

OwO muchas gracias a todos los que me impulsaron a seguir con sus comentarios, en verdad estoy muy agradecida con ustedes nwn los quiero :hug: (xD) Este fic es para ustedes disfrútenlo!

* * *

><p><strong>Conociendo una nueva compañera<strong>

**Capitulo 1: Captura**

El sol reflejaba en el inmenso mar asomándose por el horizonte, el cielo se tornaba celeste y las criaturas asomaban sus cabezas para saludar al nuevo amanecer. En una de las pequeñas islas conocidas como "Ballestas" a una emplumada ave que carece de la capacidad de volar conocida como "pingüino", le esperaba toda una travesía.

-Hey Jet ¿Me ayuda por favor? Necesito una aleta para arreglar este cartel-Exclamó una voz femenina que provenía de una pingüina, su nombre era Lani

-Claro Lani, ahí voy-contestó el pingüino de ojos acaramelados que respondía al nombre de Jet, aunque ese solo era un apodo, ya que su verdadero nombre era Lucas.-¿Qué necesitas amiga?-La respuesta por parte de su compañera fue un rostro de ¿En verdad me preguntas eso? Ya que ella sostenía un cartel roto entre sus aletas-Claro, ya entendí, voy por cinta adhesiva.

-Seguro, no te pierdas en el trayecto como la otra vez Lucas.-carcajeó entre dientes la pingüina de ojos misteriosamente chocolatazos que mostraba un marca de una "U" invertida como el resto de su especie.

Todo parecía ser tranquilo, un día normal para los pingüinos de esa zona en pocas palabra, ninguno de ellos pudo haber pensado en…

-¡HUMANOS!

Venían a toda velocidad en un bote blanco que se estacionó en la orilla haciendo que las pequeñas rocas se quebrasen, cuando se apagó el motor descendieron dos humanos usando unos trajes verdes con usas insigneas situada en el lado izquierdo de sus chalecos. Ambos individuos bajaron rápidamente del navío con unas jaulas en mano; ya no hacía falta decir que iban a capturar a esas aves, pero ¿Para que? Eso lo sabría pronto Lani, auque desistía un poco de su destino.

- ¡¿Pero que hacen todos ustedes? ¡ATAQUEN! ¡Lucas ayúdame!-Gritó desesperada la pingüina al ver lo eficaz que es su compañero

-¿Aaa...me hablas a mi?-contestó confundido el ojimiel

-¡No! ¡A las salchichas que vende la vecina! ¡Es claro que te hablo a ti Jet!-El pingüino por su parte rodó los ojos como respuesta

-Si em... creo que una mejor idea es correr si ¿Alguien me apoya? ¿Todos? Okey hagámosle caso a la democracia-sonrió

-Que gallina eres, me encargaré de ellos yo misma-Lucas abrió los ojos como dos platos dorados al oír eso, no solo por ser ligeramente ofendido, sino porque su mejor amiga estaba arriesgando su propia vida para salvarlos; aunque ese era su trabajo ya que ambos formaban parte de la O.A.R.C.M "Organización de Animales Reclutados para el Servicio del Mundo" Ambos eran espías entrenados perfecta y correctamente para librar a su país de todas las amenazas detectadas.

En ese momento los humanos empezaron a caminar con cuidado hacia los pingüinos, al parecer protestaban por lo estúpidas que eran estos animales, pero también algo dijeron algo importante que tiempo después ayudaría a la pingüina de ojos chocolatozos, uno de los guardias mencionó que un grupo de pingüinos serían llevados a diversos zoológicos de U.S.A como Hoboken y el zoológico de Central Park.

-No permitiré que disequen a mis amigos en una oscura y fría celda-se dijo para si misma con la esperanza de acabar con ambos hombres que le cuadruplicaban la altura. Uno se me empezó a acercarse un poco la pequeña criatura monocromática.

-Este se ve bien atrapa a este rápido, nos van a bajar el sueldo si no terminamos en quince minutos Chato-fanfarroneo uno de los guardias

-¡Ya voy, ya voy! Solo son unas avesuchas del demonio, no se para que la gente quiere ver estas cosas ¡Ni siquiera tiene colorcitos!

El fulano empezó a acercarse más, extendiendo una soga que llegó a alcanzar el cuello de Lani, pero antes de que la pudieran empujar dentro de la jaula, rompió la soga, saltó en sima del mismo guardia y lo empezó a picotear en el cráneo, él empezó a gritar mientras tanto el otro sujeto se había encargado de capturar a otro pingüino, Lani trató de saltar hacia el para tratar de ayudar al pequeño pingüino, que tenía un bello color de ojos, verde esmeralda para ser precisos, que no solo era un conocido, sino que también era su pequeño aprendiz, y no iba a dejar que le hicieran daño; pero al saltar el sujeto la tomó de las patas, la amarró por completo y la tiró fuertemente a la jaula.

Mientras tanto Lucas ya se había encargado de liberar al pequeño de ojos verdes, pero no iba a descansar hasta que su compañera esté a salvo. Su compañera que se encontraba dentro de la jaula ya se había logrado quitar todas las sogas de su cuerpo fácilmente cortándolas con su pico, pero ya era tarde, el bote ya había arrancado y zarpado rápidamente de aquella isla, a lo lejos lo único que pudo escuchar fue "¡Se llevaron a Lani!"

La pingüina no perdió las esperanzas de salir de esto. Asomó la cabeza a través de los barrotes de la celda, pudo ver Jet nadando a toda velocidad detrás del bote, aunque ella supo que jamás llegaría a alcanzarlo. La oji-marrón no lo pensó dos veces antes de tirar su placa de espía hacia donde se encontraba su compañero, solo era un recuerdo de ella, a demás si era peligroso, ella no quería que su compañero se arriesgase a salvarla, ya que la placa contaba con un pequeño chip rastreador.

Cuando llegaron a tierra Lani trató de probar todas las formas posibles de escapatoria que se le ocurrían, pero no funcionó. La trasladaron junto a otros pingüinos más a diferentes lugares del mundo por medio de barcos de carga y otros por medio de aviones. Lógicamente fue algo incomodo para ella tener que estar ahí, por la noche venían recuerdos a su mente, como sus misiones con Lucas, o las pequeñas travesuras de sus dos aprendices.

Al siguiente día llegó el barco que la trasportaba al muelle en donde la iban a trasladar hasta un zoológico cerca de un gran parque. Al llegar a dicho lugar fue entregada a una cuidadora regordeta y pelirroja tomó su jaula y la llevó al interior del famoso zoológico. Lani pudo leer en la placa que llevaba la cuidadora que su nombre era Alice.

-Bienvenido al zoológico, otro pingüino más para la colección de animales raros, no entiendo porqué la gente quiere ver estas cosas monocromáticas.-Habló la cuidadora creyendo, para si misma, acto seguido su comunicador sonó y ella contestó con una actitud malhumorada, como era de esperarse.-Si, aja, ¡¿No puedes hacerlo tu incompetente?, agg, ahí voy.-Colgó.- Bien parece que tendrás que esperar avesucha.-dijo dejando la jaula que contenía a Lani en el suelo, cuando Alice ya se encontraba a una cierta distancia, la pingüina no perdió más tiempo y se puso a tratar de abrir la jaula, que por milagro pudo abrir.

-¡Eso!-exclamó ahora dirigiéndose lo más rápido posible hacia...La verdad ni ella sabía, solo se deslizó hasta un cartel azul con una silueta en forma de pingüino, saltó por encima del muro dando una acrobacia y calló en agua. Desde adentro pudo observar que habían unas pequeñas ventanilla, sintió curiosidad por estas y se acercó a ver.

Lo que apreció le parecido dalgo familiar a la habitación secreta de Lucas, parecía ser una especie de laboratorio, dentro había un pingüino bastante alto con unos ojos bastante azules por lo que pudo apreciar, el mencionado giró la cabeza y se quedó viendo como hipnotizado, se miraron mutuamente por unos segundos hasta que Lani reaccionó y nadó un poco para su izquierda se puedo apreciar una sala con cuatro huecos en la esquina derecha y una escalera en forma de tubo que iba hacia arriba, dentro avían tres pingüinos, uno era chato y gordito con cara de niño, otro con la cabeza un poco cuadrada y otro que tenia cabello y una herida en el pico, el segundo también se quedó mirando a la ventana en donde se encontraba Lani, pero ella se retiró rápido, no se quiso arriesgar más recordando que Alice la iba a buscar a la jaula.

Lani se deslizó rápidamente hacia ella, entró y cerró la jaula soltando un profundo suspiro de satisfacción.

-Que incompetencia, tengo que hacerlo todo yo.-Se quejaba la pelirroja, en susurro Lani decía "see, se como se siente eso" mientras en su rostro se formaba una cara de seriedad.-Aquí estamos, tu nuevo hogar y bla bla bla.-dijo mientras ponía una tabla hacia el habitad de los pingüinos a dejar a la nueva criatura monocromática

Los cuatro pingüinos que habitaban ahí miraron curiosos la jaula que depositaba Alice en el suelo de concreto, la mujer abrió la jaula. El grupo veía como la pingüina salía lentamente, con un rostro lleno de curiosidad pero al mismo tiempo mostrándose preparado pera cualquier cosa.

-Hola, soy Lani...

* * *

><p>Bueno, bueno, aquí termina el primer cap ^w^ ven, no ha cambiado mucho, espero que haya gustado como quedó OwO espero su opinión y dentro de poco tendré listo el próximo cap. Suerte, buen día y Namaste ^w^<p> 


End file.
